The lost chapters
by Desol
Summary: Here we learn of the story before sora came to Utopia academy.


Shitsurakuen- The missing history  
Chapter 1-  
Everyone rejoiced about how Sora was able to finally stopthe cruel rule of Utopia academy, however… It seems as though they've lost allmemory of the man who died helping us get through it all and tried to stop therule himself before this Sora girl even came to this school. Don't get mewrong, it's not that im jealous or mad. It's just sad that history had erasedhis existence after all he's done for us. So here I am, writing the events downin hopes that one day, his existence will return.

It began the same year, a semester before Sora transferred into this god forsaken place. "Today marks another year's worth of suffering" I thought to myself as I got on the bus heading towards Utopia Academy. As usual, the girls were quiet and depressed, probably still clinging onto their seemingly useless hope. Yeah, I put seemingly there because it wasn't completely useless after all. I'll leave that there for now because I would be jumping ahead of the story at hand.

We got out of the bus and started heading for the assembly hall for the opening ceremony. This was my last year at the school and all I could think about was "I hope this year ends soon, this place is worse than hell."

Skipping through the boring words you'd hear anywhere at the beginning of a school year, all the boys immediately started running around trying to force the girls to be theirs. They were like demons forcing humans into slavery just like the book I read a long time ago. It's sad really, but the girls never had a single say, but of course everyone else knew that. It's strange though… there was only one thing unusual about that day, which was a guy whom simply walked out of the room hand in his pocket with headphones on.

Was it my imagination? I thought to myself. A person who walked off without a word, a MALE that actually didn't go around forcing people to form a pact with him, an actually decent human being? Or is it just that he didn't see anyone interesting here? Maybe he had a target already and left because of it? All these questions circled my head as I started walking around for a while. As expected, I was already being asked to form a pact with them. It was entertaining nonetheless that I was being fought over by two boys. Yes, I meant fight over LITERALLY; the two were having a punch up just to see who would get me. Hilarious as it was, I took the opportunity to secretly escape while their attention was focussed on each other.

Outside, I saw the same guy who simply slinked away a while ago. This time, I saw him resting on a branch of an old oak tree, eyes closed and music at full blast. Anyone could tell because you could hear the music all the way from the ground. I guess it wouldn't be so wrong to say I was captivated by his charisma, because by the time I snapped out of trance, he was already saying something to me.

"Problem?" He asked.  
"WHa- oh no, no problems, just wondering what you were doing on top of a tree instead of forming a pact like everyone else is…" I answered.

"Simple, Don't care" He answered back.

"You're lying, I can tell" I shot back.

"Well, you're very keen aren't you?" He answered back so calmly.

"I take pride in being able to tell the lies from the truths of words." I bragged arrogantly.

He simply smiled and closed his eyes again. He didn't seem like a bad person, though he seems very ignorant, his eyes told me a different matter. It seemed like he was worried about something.  
"so why aren't you forming pacts like those assholes over there?"

"Because I'm not as much of an asshole like those assholes over there"

I laughed hysterically at that comment. He laughed too, but not as much as I did. Maybe it was because it's been awhile since I actually talked to a decent human being, and I guess I was happy knowing that there are still people who actually knew how to consider other people's feelings.

"So, mind if I asked you what your name is?" I asked curiously. We'd been talking as if good friends, but we never really introduced ourselves to each other. He had a strange reaction to the question, he seemed shocked, and just before he answered, he seemed a little depressed.

"Sorry, but I don't reveal my name so easily. For now, just refer to me as Noir" He said as if showing a slight distrust. It was obvious that he was pushing me away, and I don't know for what reason, but I was finding it annoying.

"Well Noir, The name is eve." I said with a slight hint of annoyance. I never was sure if he noticed it, but I never really ended up wondering because the next thing he did was jump off the tree.

From that height, most people would have hurt themselves, but for some reason, he landed perfectly, as if he's done this from birth.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'll be taking my leave now." And without another word, he simply walked off.

Back then, I was annoyed at him for being so arrogant, but I'm wiser than I was back then. There was a reason as to why he acted so arrogant back then.

"What's his problem; he suddenly became an ass in the middle of the conversation." I thought to myself as I walked off.

Back then I had absolutely no care whatsoever, and all I could think about was "Thank god nobody forced me into a pact just yet." Maybe that selfishness was the cause of most of the problems that's happened to me. But there's no use thinking about that now.

The bell rang which signalled the begging of class. "Just my luck" I thought to myself. If you haven't formed a pact yet, you would probably have one by the end of class. Such is the rule of this cruel life I thought to myself, giving in and giving up.

In class, people were talking about who they made a pact with and what weapon they can use. "Barbarians" a girl beside me muttered. The girl has long black hair, who's eyes had a cold gaze behind her glasses.

"Im surprised someone actually had the courage to even say something like that out loud" I whispered to the girl.

"What's to be afraid of? It's the truth anyways" She said as she faced the front.

"I guess, though those barbarians kind of have all the say in here" I said giggling a little bit.

"Men are just that, men… Born idiots, and will die idiots. There's no questioning the fact." She said coldly.

Just then, we were interrupted.  
"Hey, you don't have a mark yet… That means you haven't made a pact yet right?" Asked a slightly snake-like voice from behind.

"What of it?" I asked rudely.

"hrrmm, A fierce one, I like that! Form a pact with me!" He said forcefully.

I wasn't quite sure what to think of at that moment. Should I make a pact? Or do I shut him up?  
"Disgusting, you're the worst." The girl beside me saidpicking up a book andflipping to a page somewhere in the middle.

"What was that you fore-eyed b*tch?" The man said clearlyangered by her remark.

"What's this? A snake trying to bark like a dog? How very insignificant." She said, showing a hint of boredom.

"Alright, that's it. You're dead!" He said as he threw a straight punch at her.

Suddenly, a man with a mask on one eye appeared, blocking the man's hand.

"I'm sorry; I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch my property." He said as he tightened his grip on the man's fist. It must have been pretty painful, because the snake-like man was on his knees, using his left hand to try and pull his right hand out of the masked man's grip.

Within seconds, everyone was staring at the maskedvigilante. His graceful stance and immense strength was out of this world, butfor some reason, something felt off about him.  
Snapping out of my trance, I looked at the girl who wasreading a book beside me. To my surprise, She was simply staring at the bookand flipping pages, as if nothing had ever occurred. Was she for real? Anyonewould be shaken up by an event like that. But instead, she kept reading thebook as if nothing ever happened. She didn't even seem grateful to the man whomprevented her from being punched. Realising the situation however, I chose not to say anything.


End file.
